A day in the life
by almondcrescent
Summary: James's knowledge about muggle stuff, what single Marauder boys do in their evenings, three things Remus has never done, something we didn't know about Sirius and what comes out when Moony is upset - combined in a short 5-chapter-story. try it and read!
1. Pen

So I have a new story! It's not long, and it's not a coherent story but I like it all the same. These are some moments from the life of the marauders and ... well I don't think you need any more description. Just go ahead and read it :) Won't take very long anyway. And after that you may press the 'go' button and leave a nice little review for me. :) Enjoy!

* * *

10.05.1976, 14:34, Gryffindor common room

Pen

„Gosh! What's that?!"

„This, my friend, is a thing called ‚pen'. You can use it for writing."

"But why should somebody use such a fragile thing for writing?"

This made Remus laugh out loud.

"So you wanna tell me that a quill is less fragile than a pen??"

"Why, yes. A pen's made of plastic."

Sirius flung himself in the chair next to them, looking surprised.

"You know what plastic is, James?"

"Yeah, well, mum told me once. She used to have a plastic spoon. It has to be very fragile because the spoon broke when she tried to make one of her potions."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"You really know your stuff, James."


	2. Evening Plans

13.05.1976, 19:05, Gryffindor common room in front of the fireplace

Evening plans

"Hello, Siri-boy!"

– Death glare.

"Why, hello my dear Remmie"

"Love you too."

"How's life?"

"Wonderful, 'm just reading a story 'bout the 464th goblin war. Fascinating."

"Thought so. Well, what I really wanted to ask is, what're you doing tonight?"

"Umm – something with you, I s'pose?"

"Correct. James, you, and I are going for a walk."

"What about Peter?"

"Believe it or not, he's on a date."

Remus dropped his book.

"What?"

"Yeah well, he's seeing little Hannah Georgons from Hufflepuff."

"The one with the red hair? And the curls? And the glasses?"

"Exactly. And I thought seeing as none of us remaining three has a girlfriend at the moment, this leaves us to some real fun stuff."

"Ah, I see. Anything planned?"

"Not much, except that James got some coffee and some chocolate from the kitchens and let it slip to Lily Evans that something really great awaits her near the lake tonight."

Remus laughed. "I bet she'll come."

James came jumping down the stairs and flung himself into the chair next to them.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a short glance before chirping in unison:

"Hello, Jamesie!"


	3. Three Things

13.05.1976, 21:06, under a tree near the lake of Hogwarts

Three Things

"Three things you never have done."

"But would like to do?"

"As you like. But that doesn't matter. Just something you have never done yet."

"Okay um… Reading the Lord of the Rings books."

Sirius sighed.

James said: "Why?"

"Because the story's fascinating but the books are so long and kinda sagging that I didn't manage to read it yet."

"A book our Remus can't manage to finish! I'm impressed. Must be real bad stuff."

"Nah. Well then um… learning French, because it's a beautiful language."

"Ah, c'est vrai!", chirped Sirius. James smiled.

„Ah O.K. And the third thing?"

"Kissing a bloke."

Sirius: "Interesting answer"

James: "What, and you would actually _like_ to do that?!"

Remus just smirked.


	4. Français

15.05.1976, 16:43, Gryffindor common room again

Français

„Do you speak French, Padfoot?"

"Oui. Un peu."

"I think it's a beautiful language"

"It's the language of love. – Did you know that girls just freak out when you can speak French?"

"Do they?"

"Why, yes. I tried it a few times."

"Where did you learn French?"

"My family's house. You know, toujours pour and so on. It's French all over."

"So the little Black sons learn French at home?"

"Hm, yeah. A bit."

Remus chuckled as he thought of something. "Does Kreacher speak French?"

Sirius laughed, too. "No, thank God he doesn't. Imagine it with this voice of his…" He laughed harder.

"Hm, I never heard him talking."

"Yah, and be thankful for that."

"I am, I am."

"So, do you speak French?"

"A bit. I – "

"Well, let me guess. – You once read a French book??" Sirius said, grinning.

Remus blushed a little. "Oui."

"Hmm... I thought so. "

Sirius grinned.

"Je t'aime, Remus"

" Je t'adore, Sirius. "

They laughed.

"J'aimerais bien t'embrasser. Tu es très chéri. Tu veux me donner un doux baiser ?... ", Sirius babbled. "Je veux t'embrasser vraiment"

"What ?? – Je ne comprends pas. "

"You needn't, Moony… "


	5. What happens when Moony is upset

18.05.1976, 13:24, Gryffindor 6th year boys dormitory

What happens when Moony is upset

"An 'A' ??!! An 'A'??!! 'Acceptable'!!! How the hell could I get an 'A'!!"

"Calm down, Remus, it's just an A." Sirius said. He stepped towards Remus and tried to smile at him.

James was just sitting there saying nothing, for he was too surprised of this unusual outburst.

"Yeah, and it's Charms!! Charms!! My favourite subject!! How am I ever gonna survive the year if I'm not even good anymore in my best subject!!"

"C'mon, it's not _that _bad."

"I never had an A in Charms!" Remus said, now close to breaking into tears. "How could I – aaarrghhh!!"

He sat down on the end of his four-poster and put his head in his hands.

Sirius gave James a short look meaning "Let me talk to him alone, I'll get him all right again, you know that, it's me" which he understood at once.

Remus looked up when he heard the door being closed. "Where's James?"

"He's looking for Peter, I suppose."

Remus looked at him, desperately. "Charms…"

"Oh hey. It's quite okay." Sirius sat down next to his friend.

"No, damn it, it's not!! My life is a misery!" Remus said angrily and let his head drop onto Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius put an arm around his friend's shoulders and squeezed him.

"I've never understood why you freak out like that about such things. It's not like it's a 'T' or something."

"No, but… I've always been good at charms. I just can't … it's so humiliating."

"Oohh…" Sirius smiled, in a nice, comforting way.

For a while, they said nothing, while Remus was still thinking about his great failure.

Then he said: "You smell good."

"Why, thank you. It's a muggle perfume I bought in London in the holidays."

"Real nice."

"Thanks thanks…" then he smiled again. "Hey, d'you remember what you said last time we went out at night?"

"When you asked me about the three things I never have done?"

"Hmm, yeah."

"What about that?"

"I'm just thinking about how to distract you."

"Oh."

"So still wanna kiss a bloke?"

Remus looked up, puzzled.

Sirius grinned.

And then he put his lips on Remus's.

* * *

reviews? love 'em. make my day and write one, won't you? 


End file.
